This application relates generally to a gardening tool and more particularly to a trowel adapted for attachment to the user""s forearm. A conventional trowel typically has a handle opposite the trowel blade for a user to grip in order to exert force on the blade for digging up soil. It is the inventor""s belief that this arrangement places undue stress on the user""s hand and wrist, and repeated cycles of digging and planting with a conventional trowel commonly result in a sore wrist and forearm. In addition, gardening with a conventional trowel requires that the user set the tool down in order to pick up and plant flowers or plants or to dispose of weeds. When the trowel is placed on the ground, it is easily lost or left behind when the user moves to a different location. This can be a source of aggravation and frustration, especially when the user has moved out of reach of the trowel.
The present hand-operated trowel assembly is adapted for mounting on the user""s forearm and basically comprises a trowel blade, a brace adapted to extend outwardly from an upper portion of the blade, a handle having a graspable portion disposed in spaced relation and generally perpendicularly to the brace, and a forearm-engaging band mounted on the brace in spaced relation to the handle.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a trowel that remains attached to the user even when not in immediate use, thereby eliminating the need to set the trowel down for planting and pick it back up for digging, in repeating and often aggravating cycles of gardening.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a trowel that distributes the force exerted on the blade by the user through a combination of a handle, brace, and arm band, thereby placing less stress on the user""s hand and wrist.
These and further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.